Artifacts
by TotalOatmeal
Summary: A new Polis trainee is sent into the vicinity of the Great Library, to hunt for artifacts directed at preserving the old world, and to possibly change operations in the Metro, as well.


**"So this is it. I've finally proven that I am worthy of becoming one of Polis Kshatriya. I am worthy of carrying out the mission of retrieving the artifacts which are essential to our efforts directed at preserving the knowledge and culture of the old world. I've been assigned to the team handling the search effort in the vicinity of the great library. This is one of the most dangerous, and simultaneously, most promising sectors of Dead Moscow."**

The Stalker's fingers grasped the cold, metal door, and he went into the room, to be greeted by a man with a small little... snotwad of a mutant on his shoulder.

"Hello Stalker, We'll be working together from now on." He greeted. "Well, it goes like this- we're running a small operation here, just a team of five, including you and me. My name is Kuzmich, I'm in charge of hardware here- the guns, the gear, I'll be providing you with all the toys." The Stalker nodded, and Kuzmich went on, explaining of how things work here, about the Artifact Expert, Shaman, and the twins. The Stalker looked at the armory. "Wow..." He thought. "Radioactive suits and Heavy Armor? And a arsenal? They only gave me this Bastard and this filmsy pistol... I hope it's for-"

"You can buy all the weapons, gear, and filters you need from me." The trainee frowned. "What, you expected me to run a charity? Tough luck, partner!". The stalker looked in his pocket, only to cough up thirty rounds, to buy a filter.

"Hello, hello, and hello again!" Shaman greeted. He gave the Stalker the list of what he was supposed to find, dreams crushed somewhat when he saw that the things he was supposed to find was mostly dull and miscellaneous. But, he smiled at the last artifact, the Secret Metro Map. "A legendary artifact!" He thought, with visions in his head of his being praised by comrades. After parting, he opened up the doors, to find the twins.

"Wow! A new face!" The one on the left said. "Hi, I'm Bar."

"Hi-o, I'm Su." The other twin said. "So, you're the one they sent to join the second shift with us?"

"Looks damn like that- Grisha got eaten, so there's nobody but this guy left." The Stalker got a bit unnerved.

The twins explained what to do, get lightbulbs, don't get eaten, take filters, etcetera, etcetera.

The trainee took the lightbulbs from the table as soon as they were done, and he pulled the lever, to walk outside, and feel the cold embrace of the sewers, below Dead Moscow.

* * *

He walked out onto the platform, the flashlight illuminating the path. He remembered to screw on the lightbulbs, make sure the battery was fully charged, and the filters and gas mask weren't broken. He couldn't take any chances, the surface was a dark and dangerous place, with a myriad way of opportunities to die. Painfully. A pack of mutants ran by, scaring him.

He scoured the tunnels, the Bastard firmly grasped, and his lighter in the other hand. He got rid of some pesky spider webs, and found a ladder leading up, and a locked sewer door. The stalker climbed up, and he put on his gas mask. He looked around in the room, opening and scavenging in the the cabinets, drawers, and desks. He played the recording, detailing events of what happened in the building. Soon, it was done, and the artifact hunter walked out the room.

He looked around, heard the pitter-pattering of the radioactive rain outside, his Geiger counter ticking. He found a few things, such as a book, some paintings, a monitor, keyboard, and a gasoline can. He was living his dream, somewhat. But it still gave him the same motivation, as these some mundane items may be some of the things that keeps children knowing of the place where they live under, the surface. And maybe, someday, they could live, once again, above the surface. He found the generator, behind a tripwire, which he disarmed. ("What the? Ah fu-") The Stalker powered it up and met the bright lights of the building.

The beep-beep noise came from his watch, mildly startling the Stalker, only hearing his own footsteps, wild howls, and the rain. He quickly replaced filters, and had only three minutes. It was time to head back anyway, his backpack was almosy full. He walked down the exit, finally taking of the condensed mask and walked down the stairs,to meet the stinking room of decomposition, the floor filled with who knows what. He found a teddy bear, next to a disturbing sight of a dead couple. He took, it, and heard the sounds of gunfire in the distance. The stalker made haste back to the station.


End file.
